A sister and a lover found
by Sesshomaru-is-my-master
Summary: I am reposting and revising this story kagome finds ou that she is kougas little sister and sesshomaru's mate
1. So this is who I really am

I have reposted this story and revised it as well

Kagome climbed out of the well and all of a sudden, a whirlwind of dust came towards her and stopped in front of her.

"Hey Kagome you ready to leave dog boy yet and come with me?" kouga asked her. Kagome got that dissent look in her eyes as if remembering something. Kouga waved his hand in front of her face "Kagome you in there. Earth to Kagome."

Memory

A young wolf demoness came running into a cave yell for her brother to come out side. She had long black hair with a few dark brown streaks through it; she wore a beautiful black kimono (sp?) with red sakura blossoms embroidered on it. Her tail was the same as her hair it came to about the back of her knees. She looked to be about 16 years of age

"Kouga, Kouga!" she yelled at her brother

"What is it Suki (means beloved I looked up names all night trying to find the right one)?" Kouga asked his little sister as he caught her and swung her around in the air.

"There is some one here to see you out side and he is really **handsome** too!" Suki said with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh really is he more handsome then me?" Kouga asked while pouting.

"Of course not big brother. No one is more handsome then you." she said hugging he around the neck.

End memory

Kagome shook her head 'that was weird that girl looked a lot like me' she thought to her self. She looked up to see not only Kouga but Inu Yasha and the rest of here friend stirring at her with a worried looks on their faces.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

Kagome just sat there staring at her friend who stared back at her.

"Hey, Kouga does the name Suki mean any thing to you?" Kagome asked Kouga

"yeah it was my little sister's name but she was killed how did you know about her?" He said looked shocked at her

"The reason that I asked is because I saw here and you in what seemed like a memory. She comes running in your cave yelling at you. And you asked what she wanted and she said that there was someone there and that they where very handsome then you asked if they where more handsome then you and she said no one is more handsome then you." she took a deep breath and looked Kouga in the eye.

"No one knows about that but me and her. There is only one way you could know about that and it would have to be you are my sister reborn not that stupid miko what is her name again." He said more a statement

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled at Kouga

"It also explains why she looks a lot more like my sister then your mate mutt-face!!" he yelled back then turned to look at Kagome just in time to see her faint.

"what do you mean she is your sister?" he yelled at Kouga. While standing over Kagome 'I hope she is alright. Little did they know as they fought taking on some changes while unconiches(SP). Her nails became longer and sharper and the color changed to dark purple, her hair became longer with dark brown stripes in it, she gained a tail the same color as her hair.

"What happened man my head hurts" Kagome groaned as she woke up

A.N. this has a song that I did not write. It belongs to Hilary Duff its called Love just is

After reshering everyone that she was alright she went to the hot springs to relax. As she sat next to the waters edge, she started to sing to herself.

"when the night wont fall and the sun wont rise

and you see the best as you close your eyes

when you reach the top as you bottom out

but you understand what its all about,

Nothing's ever what it seems

In your life or in your dreams

It don't make sense, what can you do

So I won't try makin' sense of you" As she sang tried to remember the memory that she saw while passed out.

Memory of memory

Suki walked out of the cave to go find her brother to tell him she is going for a walk so he would not worry about her.

"Hey brother I am going for a walk through the woods and will be gone for a while. Ok?" Suki said while walking up to her brother

"Alright but take Ginta with you ok?" kouga commanded to his little sister

"But if I do then I won't have peace and quit and that is why I am taking a walk in the first place" she whined

"Alright but be back before dark or I will come and find you sis." He said to her in a stern voice.

"alright I'll try to make it back be for dark big brother" she sighed as she give him a kiss on the cheek. As soon she was out of hearing range of her brother she started to sing to herself to help pass the time

"when the night wont fall and the sun wont rise

and you see the best as you close your eyes

when you reach the top as you bottom out

but you understand what its all about,

Nothing's ever what it seems

In your life or in your dreams

It don't make sense, what can you do

So I won't try makin' sense of you" she stop singing as soon she reached a clearing she sighed 'so he's not here yet oh well I can still sing' she thought with a smile. No one Knew of her meetings with the man she gave her heart to. For he is of noble blood and if anyone was to find out about their meetings there would be a terrible price to pay. But that did not stop the love that formed between them or stop them from seeing each other as they do.

"love just is.. whatever it may be

Love just is.. you and me

Nothing less and nothing more

I don't know what I love you for.. love just is

When you ask to stay and then disappear

It seems you're gone but you're really here

When every move seems out of place

But every kiss is filled with grace" 'where is he I am going to end up singing a hundred songs before he even gets here' she sighed heavily and started to sing again

"Some things never get defined

in your heart or in your mind

It don't make sense, what can you do

So I won't try makin sense of you

love just is.. whatever it may be

Love just is.. you and me

Nothing less and nothing more

I don't know what I love you for.. love just is

Don't ever ask me for reasons

I can't get to you

Don't ever ask me for reasons

Why I live for you.. I just do

Nothing's ever what it seems

In your life or in your dreams

It don't make sense, what can you do

So I won't try makin' sense of you

Love just is... Whatever it may be

Love just is... You and me

Nothing less and nothing more

I don't know what I love you for... love just is" as soon as she finished to arms raped around her she screamed.

"you scared me Sesshou please don't do that again?" Suki asked with her most beautiful smile she had.

"You don't have to scream Koi it's just me. And by the way you have the most wonderful voice I have ever heard." Sesshoumaru said as he nuzzled her where her neck meets her shoulder. "Suki would you sing some more for me?"

"Of course I will sing for you my love but I have to head back to the den soon." She replied with another one of her best smiles that only ever sees.

There's so much life I've left to live

And this fire is burning still

When I watch you look at me

I think I could find the will

To stand for every dream

And forsake this solid ground

And give up this fear within

Of what would happen if they ever knew

I'm in love with you

'cause I'd surrender everything

to feel the chance to live again

I reach to you

I know you can feel it too

We'd make it through

A thousand dreams I still believe

I'd make you give them all to me

I'd hold you in my arms and never let go

I surrender

I know I can't survive

Another night away from you

You're the reason I go on

And now I need to live the truth

Right now there's no better time

From this fear I will break free

And I'll live again with love

And no they can't take that away from me

And they will see

'cause I'd surrender everything

to feel the chance to live again

I reach to you

I know you can feel it too

We'd make it through

A thousand dreams I still believe

I'd make you give them all to me

I'd hold you in my arms and never let go

I surrender

Every night's getting longer

And this fire is getting stronger babe

I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive

Can't you hear my call

I surrender all

'cause I'd surrender everything

to feel the chance to live again

I reach to you

I know you can feel it too

We'd make it through

A thousand dreams I still believe

I'd make you give them all to me

I'd hold you in my arms and never let go

I surrender

Right her right now

O give my life to live again

I'll break free take me

My everything I surrender all to you

Right her right now

O give my life to live again

I'll break free take me

My everything I surrender all to you" when she finished she turned an kissed him with all the love she held for him

"I have to go my love but I will be here tomorrow. I love with all my heart and soul." She said to him and kissed him one more time.

End of memory of memory

Kagome sat there stunned but then continued to sing

"love just is.. whatever it may be

Love just is.. you and me

Nothing less and nothing more

I don't know what I love you for.. love just is

When you ask to stay and then disappear

It seems you're gone but you're really here

When every move seems out of place

But every kiss is filled with grace

Some things never get defined

in your heart or in your mind

It don't make sense, what can you do

So I won't try makin sense of you

love just is.. whatever it may be

Love just is.. you and me

Nothing less and nothing more

I don't know what I love you for.. love just is

Don't ever ask me for reasons

I can't get to you

Don't ever ask me for reasons

Why I live for you.. I just do

Nothing's ever what it seems

In your life or in your dreams

It don't make sense, what can you do

So I won't try makin' sense of you

Love just is... Whatever it may be

Love just is... You and me

Nothing less and nothing more

I don't know what I love you for... love just is" she did not notice that someone was watching her the whole time

After Kagome finished her bath she walked back to kaede's hut. But on her way there she felt as if someone was following her. So she stop in the field before the village.

"who ever you are you can come out I know you are there" She said in a annoyed voice while looking around the field.

"so you did know I was there did you" someone said from the shadows. 'who could it be they sound so familiar.'

"I am shocked that you have forgotten me so easily Suki." He said as he stepped out of the shadows. 'It could not be how could I have forgotten him?'

"Sesshou is it really you?!" she said with doubt in her voice and a tear in her eye trying to brake free from it prison. She ran to him, raped her arms around him tautly, and started to cry

"Yes it's really me Suki I have missed you so much where have you been for so long" he asked her.

"Oh sesshou it is a really long story And I do not wish to tell the whole thing right now though. But long story short is I was killed and reborn five hundred years in the future but I am able to travel to this era. I am just so happy that you are here with me!" she said as she sobbed into his shoulder

"Its alright you don't have to tell me now if you don't want to. And I am happy that you are happy. My love would you sing for me like you did when would walk through the wood near your den?" he asked her

"I would love to my love but I am to tiered to sing right now" she answered him after she kissed him

Back with Inu and Kouga

"What is taking her so long to take a bath" kouga and Inu Yasha complained

* * *

I am so sorry it has taken me so long but having school start up and homework it is really hard to find the time to write as much as I want to but sadly I can not.


	2. AN

I sorry but I have writers block and cant get any ideas out right. But on a better note here is a preview of the next chapter

"If that bitch does not hurry up I am going to go get her and drag her back myself" Inuyasha yelled as he got up Kouga knocked him out.

"No one and I mean no one is going to see my sister unless its me or Sango is that understood Mutt!" Kouga yelled

"Fine go get her then." He snapped back at him


End file.
